D
left D D es un grupo visual indie. Podría parecer que son "otro grupo indie más", pero esto no es así. D está formado por 5 músicos muy talentosos y con mucha experiencia, todos con una larga carrera musical. Debido a esto, su música es de muy buena calidad. Ellos tocan una mezcla de metal, rock e incluso algunas veces influenciados por el pop. Asagi con su profunda y poderosa voz es el responsable de escribir la mayoría de las canciones. Biografia Luego de que Syndrome se separará, Asagi (ex-Je*Reviens), Ruiza (ex-Distray,ex-Laybial) y Sin (ex-With sexy, ex-Vasalla) decidieron que querian continuar su trabajo juntos. Ellos reclutaron a Rena (ex-Persona) y a Hiroki (ex-Aioria,ex-S to M), y crearon el grupo D. Su primera presentación fue en un evento llamado "Shock Jam 2003", el 6 de Abril de 2003. Generalmente un nuevo grupo, realiza su primera presentación en un festival con muchos grupos desconocidos en una sala oscura, pero fue diferente para D. Algunos de los otros grupos que participaron en este evento fueron Kagrra, Nightmare y Lareine. Ellos participaron en algunos otros eventos, pero desafortunadamente Sin decidió abandonar el grupo en Julio. Su primer mini-álbum fue lanzado un mes después, el 18 de Julio, y se llamó "New Blood". Poco tiempo después Ruiza fue repentinamente hospitalizado por razones desonocidas, y no fue capaz de tocar con el grupo hasta Septiembre. En vez de cancelar sus conciertos, los otros integrantes, decidieron continuar sus presentaciones, pero usaron el nombre "Night of the Children". Por ese tiempo, se unió Hide-zou al grupo, como segundo guitarrista, reemplazando a Sin. El 27 de Noviembre, D tuvo su primer concierto "one-man" en Meguro Rock May Kan que fue llamado "Believe or not believe". Ese mismo día también distribuyeron su single "Alice". Su siguiente lanzamiento fue en Enero de 2004; este fue el mini-álbum "Paradox". Este mini-álbum alcanzó a ocupar la posición numero 13 de los rankings Oricon indies, cosa que es un gran logro. Participaron en varias giras y eventos, y el 6 de Mayo tuvieron otro "one-man", llamado "Yume narishi kuuchuu teien". Un video conmemorativo fue distribuido gratuitamente en esa ocasión. Poco tiempo después lanzaron un maxi-single con el mismo nombre. Este maxi-single se hizo muy popular; estuvo agotado completamente en muy poco tiempo, y alcanzó la quinta posición de los rankings Oricon de indies. En Mayo, Junio, Julio y Agosto hicieron muchas presentaciones, incluyendo varios conciertos "one-man". En Noviembre también se presentaron algo, y en los conciertos del 4, 11 y 23 de Noviembre, distribuyeron su maxi-single "Mayutsuki no hitsugi". Parecían ser 3 singles diferentes, uno por cada noche, pero cada uno contenía las mismas dos canciones. A finales de 2004, lanzaron el mini-album "New Blood -second impact-". Que contenía las canciones del mini-álbum "New Blood" re-grabadas y además incluyeron una nueva cancion. El 12 de Enero de 2005, lanzaron el maxi-single "Mahiru no koe ~Synchronicity~", que contenía 4 canciones. El 22 de Junio lanzaron el maxi-single "yami yori kurai doukoku no a cappella to bara yori akai jounetsu no aria", que contenía 2 canciones, de este single salieron dos ediciones, una normal y una con un DVD con el primer PV del grupo (de la cancion que le da el nombre al maxi-single). El 24 de Julio el bajista, Rena, anunció que se retiraba del grupo. El 26 de Septiembre tuvieron un concierto en Shibuya AX y dos días después lanzaron su primer álbum , "The name of the ROSE". En Diciembre llegó un reemplazo para Rena, Tsunehito, quien venía del grupo SCISSOR que se había separado el mes anterior. Con la llegada de Tsunehito tuvieron varios re-lanzamientos, el primero fue el de "The name of the ROSE", que salió en Febrero e incluía tres canciones de lanzamientos anteriores pero esta vez con Tsunehito como bajista. Entre el 20 de Marzo y el 21 de Mayo realizaron una gira para celebrar su tercer aniversario. En Mayo re-lanzaron con Tsunehito dos discos más, el mini-álbum "Paradox" y el maxi-single "Yumenarishi kuuchuu teien" que incluía una nueva canción, Love means sacrifice. El 12 de Julio, el guitarrista Ruiza lanzó un mini-álbum llamado "amenity gain", el que incluía cinco canciones instrumentales. Desde el 19 de Julio al 30 del mismo mes, realizaron la gira Tomeihan 2 days one man, en la que se presentaron en Tokyo, Nagoya y Osaka. El 20 de Septiembre Asagi también decidió lanzar un trabajo en solitario, un CD+DVD llamado "Corvinus", además de un perfume con el mismo nombre. Que algunos integrantes hayan estado ocupados lanzando trabajos en solitario no significa que el grupo haya pausado sus actividades, ya que el 3 de Agosto lanzaron el single "Taiyou wo Houmuru Hi", el que incluía el primer PV desde que Tsunehito se uniera al grupo. Para el 18 de Octubre se lanza el segundo álbum del grupo "Tafel Anatomie". Después de la edición de tres singles más, vino su tercer album llamado "Neo Culture ~Beyond the World~" que salió en tres ediciones, dos Especiales Limitadas y una Regular. Con este álbum realizan su última gira como banda indie llamada Follow me teniendo un DVD llamado LIVE DVD「LAST INDIES TOUR2008 Follow me~ Su primer lanzamiento como banda Major, bajo su nueva casa discográfica Avex Trax, fue el single en 3 ediciones "BIRTH" que incluía su respectivo PV. Luego fue el turno de "Yami no Kuni no Alice" que también fue en 3 ediciones y que incluyó su respectivo PV. Entre tanto se realizó un Tour para aludir a estos dos últimos lanzamientos: D TOUR2008 「Alice in Dark edge」. Finalmente salió en venta "Snow White", que como los dos anteriores fue lanzado en 3 ediciones e incluía su respectivo PV. Ya con todo esto la banda edita su primer album de larga duración como banda major llamado "Genetic World" que fue entregado en 3 ediciones, 2 limitadas y una regular. Incluyó un PV con la canción principal: Nocturnal. Con el último concierto realizado, 「Alice in Dark edge」, se hicieron un Live Album y un Live DVD con el mismo nombre, puestos en venta. Para promocionar el último Album, D se lanzó a por un Tour llamado D TOUR2009 「Genetic World」 que comenzó el 04 de abril y terminó el 20 de mayo. Posterior a eso han hecho algunas presentaciones, tales como una para el FanClub Oficial Ultimate Lover. Para el 23 de septiembre del 2009 se aunucia el lanzamiento de un nuevo single, el título elegido para este fue "Tightrope". Salió en 3 ediciones, como ya es costumbre en los lanzamientos del grupo; 2 limitadas y 1 regular junto con incluir el PV del single. Se anticipa el lanzamiento del PV de la canción Tightrope. Estuvo disponible desde el 8 de septiembre. D participó en el V-Rock Festival '09 realizado entre el 24 y 25 de octubre, donde hizo su presentación mostrando sus más recientes canciones. Al 02 de diciembre la banda trae un nuevo single "Day by Day" emitido en 3 ediciones. Las que traen el PV y el Making Off del mismo. La canción Day by Day fue usada en un juego móvil llamado "Love Summit" El primer single del 2010 de la banda se llama Kaze ga Mekuru Page, el tema fue usado como opening para el dorama Shinsengumi Peacemaker. Su segundo álbum como banda major se llamara 7th Rose, y fue lanzado el 24 de marzo. Para el 31 de marzo de 2010 se esperaba el lanzamiento de un DVD llamado "D First Video Clips", con dos discos, el primero trae algunos de los PVs de la banda y el segundo disco trae episodios de Bara no Yokata, mas una recompilación del tour Genetic World del año 2009. El 28 de Julio de 2010 se lanzó el nuevo single de D, "Akaki Hitsuji ni Yoru Bansankai". Como es costumbre, saldra en 3 ediciones, 2 limitadas y una regular. En los Type A y B vendrá un DVD con el PV del tema "Akaki Hitsuji ni Yoru Bansankai". Poco después de la salida de este single, se anuncio uno nuevo. Su nombre, In the Name of Justice. La fecha de salida de este lanzamiento fue el dia 17 de noviembre de 2010. La edición Limitada A con tres canciones y un DVD con el PV de 'In the Name of Justice', la Limitada B con cuatro canciones y un DVD con el Making Of del PV, y la Regular con cuatro canciones. Todas las versiones vienen con una canción Voiceless de la canción que da nombre al single. El 26 de enero de 2011, fue lanzado un CD con bandas actuales japonesas haciendo covers de éxitos Visual kei de los 90. El disco fue titulado CRUSH! -90′s V-Rock Best Hit Cover Songs-, el cual cuenta con la participación de bandas tales como Matenrou Opera, 12012, DOG in the PWO, etc. A D le correspondió hacer cover de una canción de la popular banda MALICE MIZER, "Gekka no Yasoukyoku". El 12 de Enero de 2011, sería lanzado su tercer álbum como banda Major, VAMPIRE SAGA, el cual contiene 14 canciones en total. El Type A del album, tiene un 2do disco incluido que contiene canciones de los singles anteriores Snow White, Tightrope y Akaki Hitsuji ni Yoru Bansankai. Sin embargo, la fecha de salida esta edición del disco fue pospuesta para el 9 de Marzo de este año, a diferencia de las otras 2 versiones (Type B y Regular). El 27 de Abril de 2011, se lanzó a la venta un DVD con el concierto final del Tour realizado el año 2010; el DVD titula D Live Tour 2010 'In the name of Justice' FINAL. En 2010, fue anunciado el primer tour europeo de D, titulado VAMPIRE SAGA in Europe ~Path of the Rose~, siendo esta la primera vez que la banda sale de Japón. El tour duró desde el 7 de Mayo al 22 de Mayo de este año; este tour recorre gran parte de Europa, contando países como Alemania, Francia, Rusia, entre otros países. Junto con el anuncio de este tour, se desveló también que D se presentaría en la prestigiosa convención de Anime A-Kon 2011, realizada en Dallas, Texas. Este evento se realizó del 10 al 12 de Junio de este año. Para el segundo semestre de 2011, D anuncia el lanzamiento de un nuevo single, el cual lleva por título Torikago Goten ~L'Oiseau Bleu~. El single será lanzado el 28 de julio y dispuesto en 2 versiones: Type A y B. La version A incluye CD con 2 canciones, la que da nombre al single más una nueva y un DVD con el PV de la canción principal; mientras que la versión B incluye CD con la canción principal, su track sin voz (voiceless) y 2 canciones nuevas. Al comprar las 2 versiones juntas (A+B) se obtendrá el Making Of del PV. En ayuda para las víctimas del Terremoto de Japón de 2011 parte del dinero recaudado será donado a la Cruz Roja del país. En el marco de su último concierto de la gira por Japón en promoción de su último lanzamiento, D, el 31 de agosto de 2011, emite en vivo a través de Ustream aquella presentación, realizada en Akasaka BLITZ, para todo el mundo. Como es común en los conciertos de la banda el setlist fue muy diverso contemplando canciones tanto de lo actual como de sus clásicos. Fue visto por más de 1500 personas alrededor del mundo, dando cabida a que las redes sociales hagan su participación. Tras esto el grupo ha anunciado una nueva gira mundial que les llevará a recorrer durante algo más de un mes toda Europa y parte de Sudamérica. Integrantes *Asagi (Vocal) (ex- Balsamic, JE*REVIENS y Syndrome) *Ruiza (Guitarra) (ex- Distray, LAYBIAL y Syndrome) *Hide-Zou (Guitarra) (ex- Lapis, Clair de Lune, As'REAL y S to M) *Tsunehito (Bajo) (ex- Relude, Givuss y SCISSOR) *Hiroki (Batería) (ex- OVERTAKER, Michiru Project, Aioria y S to M) Miembros Antiguos *Rena (Bajo) (2003-2005) *Sin (Guitarra) (2003-2003) *Tetsu: guitarrista (2003/2003-Abandonó-miembro de soporte) Discografia Albums D NEW BLOOD ~Second Impact~.jpg|NEW BLOOD ～second impact～ 08.12.2004 d nameoftherose.jpg|The name of the ROSE 28.09.2005 D夢なりし空中庭園.jpg|夢なりし空中庭園 03.05.2006 mini-album tafelanatomie.jpg|Tafel Anatomie 18.10.2006 neocultureqk6.jpg|Neo culture～Beyond the world～ 07.11.2007 *Tafel Anatomie（ターヘル アナトミア) (18.10.2006) *Neo culture～Beyond the world～ (07.11.2007) *Genetic World (25.02.2009) *LIVE Album+PHOTO BOOK (LIVE写真集)(18.03.2009) *7th Rose (24.03.2010) *VAMPIRE SAGA (09.03.2011) *皇帝（ファンディー）～闇に生まれた報い～ (21.11.2011) Mini-Albums Dnewblood.jpg|NEW BLOOD 18.07.2003 DParadoxRegular.jpg|Paradox 03.05.2006 D夢なりし空中庭園.jpg|夢なりし空中庭園 12.05.2004 Single DAliceTypeA.jpg|Alice 27.11.2003 *Alice (27.11.2003) *夢なりし空中庭園 (12.05.2004) *繭月の棺 (04.11.2004) *真昼の声～Synchronicity～(12.01.2005) *白い夜 (17.02.2005) *闇より暗い慟哭のアカペラと薔薇より赤い情熱のアリア(22.06.2005) *太陽を葬（おく）る日(03.08.2006) *Dearest you (25.04.2007) *桜花咲きそめにけり(18.07.2007) *Schwarzschild (15.08.2007) *BIRTH (07.05.2008) *闇の国のアリス (03.09.2008) *Snow White (21.01.2009) *Tightrope (23.09.2009) *Day by Day (02.12.2009) *風がめくる頁 (10.03.2010) *赤き羊による晩餐会 (28.07.2010) *In the name of justice (17.11.2010) *～L’Oiseau bleu～ (28.07.2011) *「Nyanto-shippo"De"!?」(13.02.2012) *「Ultimate lover」(13.02.2012) DVD *Tafel Anatomie TOUR 2006 ～12.06 TOUR FINAL 渋谷公会堂～ (06.12.2006) *LAST INDIES TOUR 2008 Follow me～05.05FINAL赤坂 BLITZ～ (30.07.2008) *LIVE DVD「Alice in Dark edge FINAL(渋谷C.C Lemonホール公演）」(18.03.2009) *「D 1st VIDEO CLIPS」(31.03.2010) *「TOUR 2010 In the name of justice FINAL DVD」(27.04.2011) *「D TOUR 2011 VAMPIRE SAGA ～Path of the Rose～　European Tour and A-Kon Documentary DVD」(20.10.2011) Omnibus *CANNONBALL vol. 1 (25.02.2004) *Crush! -90's V-Rock best hit cover songs- (26.01.2011) Galeria d (2).jpg Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2003